Breaking Walls
by LunaNomea
Summary: "I apologize for my inappropriate behavior and I understand completely if you decide to punish me in any way." Seto felt his ears turn red under his hair -thankfully- as she spoke...his mind returning to the gutter immediately and wishing she hadn't used the word "punish" and "inappropriate" in the same sentence. (Rated M for a reason) Seto/OC


Another Yu-Gi-Oh one shot. Can't help it! They've got some great men on that show! Here's one with Seto Kiaba and an OC. Rated for a reason. If you're into puzzleshipping, check out my YamixYugi story called "Never Holding Back". Feel free to leave me a review to let me know you like it! If you have any ideas about any other characters (from the original series), let me know as well! I'd be happy to see if I could come up with something.

Now! Enjoy the story!

**PS:**

_ Kari_ comes from the Japanese name "Akari" which means_ light or brightness_.

_Tsubaki_ means _Camellia flower_ in Japanese.

* * *

**Breaking Walls**

* * *

Seto Kiaba's light blue eyes lifted slowly as the door to his office opened without so much as a knock. He wasn't surprised to see the person entering, but was slightly taken off guard by her intrusion. Kari Tsubaki didn't even look in his direction, which sort of unnerved him, but more so intrigued him. Why was she in there? And heading straight for his coffee machine in the corner? Didn't the staff lobby have a decent coffee maker that she could have used? He watched her for a few more seconds, not saying a word -waiting for her to either realize he was in there or maybe do something deceiving. It wouldn't be the first time he had caught a thief in his building.

Kari poured herself a cup of coffee and hummed low to herself, which made Seto's lips curve upwards only slightly. She was completely unaware -it wasn't just an act.

"Miss Tsubaki?" Seto finally made himself known and smirked widely when she practically jumped five feet in the air and spun around to look at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"Mr. Kiaba! You-" her coffee spilled all over herself from her fright and the burn cut her exclaim in half. With a hiss, she looked down at her business attire and cursed low under her breath as the hot liquid seeped through her clothes to scald her skin.

Seto quirked an eyebrow from underneath his long brown bangs. She had apparently burned herself. "I'd ask you if you were all right, but since that is my own personal coffee that you were just stealing, I'd say you sort of deserved it."

Kari's green eyes flashed to him and felt her anger at his words dissipate with realization. "I'm sorry," she said lamely, setting the half empty cup of coffee down on the stand and grabbed a couple napkins to wipe herself down -not that it would help the searing pain she was feeling on her abdomen and cleavage. Thankfully she wasn't wearing her low cut blouse, otherwise her skin would have been contacted directly.

Seto waited patiently for her to make herself as professional as possible before she finally walked over to his desk. He was impressed that although she had been caught stealing from him -even if it was just coffee- she still held her head high and her shoulders back as if she didn't have a large brown stain on her white blouse and was mostly likely hurting.

"I didn't know you'd be back so early from your trip to Europe and had taken quite a liking to your coffee," she explained honestly as her fingers clasped together in front of her. The only evidence of her nerves were the way her eyes were sparkling anxiously and her finger tips shook as they caught themselves.

Seto held back a smirk at her words. Normally he'd be angry that someone was stealing anything from him, however, he couldn't find it within himself to be mad at her...considering he found it to be very amusing.

"Understandable," Seto said with a nod and removed his fingers from his keyboard to his laptop to fold them over each other in front of his face-his elbows propping them up. "However, the staff lobby does have adequate coffee and the fact that you've been in my office using my own personal store of it while I was away is not okay."

Kari visibly swallowed, letting Seto know that she was nervous. Was she wondering if he'd fire her?

"I understand," she said, her voice shaking as she fought with herself to keep together. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

Seto leaned back in his chair, contemplating on what to do with her. She had snuck in his office and if she'd been alone, would she have taken anything valuable? However, he was interested why she preferred his coffee over the staff lobby's or how she had come to like the taste of his in the first place. So he decided to ask.

Kari blushed a vibrant red and Seto fidgeted in his chair, enjoying the color on her cheeks too much. He had to admit, when she had applied to work at Kaiba Corp, he had dismissed her resume immediately. His brother had been the one to convince Seto to give her a chance. She had impressive business skills from other jobs in her past and he knew deep down he shouldn't let her go, just because she was a woman. She proved to be a good decision too. At her interview she had impressed him with how much she knew and how much she would be willing to learn for him. And she had acted out those promises during her time there. But her looks had taken him by surprise. She wasn't an old business woman that had no class or work ethic. Opposite in fact.

Kari was of small stature, probably a couple inches than Yugi Motou. Not that he wanted to compare such a pretty woman to that silly little boy. She had just enough curves to grab onto and the fact that she wore heels each day, brought her calf muscles to tone that were exposed underneath her knee length pin skirt. She normally wore a lower cut blouse of a light blue color that teased his eyes and body each time he saw her wearing it. Today she was wearing a more conservative blouse, but it was tight enough to embrace her delightful bosoms. Her hair was pulled up into a clip at the base of her neck, but strands of blond silk framed her delicate pale face. Her emerald eyes were oval shaped, large that created an innocent look above her slightly rounded cheeks. Her lips were like a red bow and curled respectively when she smiled. She was very beautiful and it took every ounce of him to not make his attraction to her known.

What made her interesting through, was despite her innocent beauty, she was confident and outgoing. He wondered if she had always been that way or if at one point she had been a shy girl to match her looks but was hardened through the career of business. And that red on her cheeks reminded him of that thought. Oh how he'd like to run his thumbs over those cheeks and pull her to his lips and kiss her deeply, pressing his long body into hers before lifting her into his arms and taking her right there on the desk -laptop forgotten.

Kari's answer brought him out of his inappropriate thoughts but did nothing to stop his growing erection underneath his desk.

"I heard a rumor that your coffee was the best in the building and was curious one day while you were away. The coffee in the lobby is all right, I agree, but after tasting yours I knew I just had to have it...I apologize for my inappropriate behavior and I understand completely if you decide to punish me in any way."

Seto felt his ears turn red under his hair -thankfully- as she spoke...his mind returning to the gutter immediately and wishing she hadn't used the word "punish" and "inappropriate" in the same sentence. He tried to control himself, his mind cursing at itself to stop it from imagining her underneath him while he "punished" her "inappropriately."

Seto was silent for a very long time as he stared at her and Kari fidgeted in front of him, feeling highly uncomfortable in front of her boss. But for more than just the fact that her job could be on the line because of her addiction to caffeine and her selfish reasons to use his store of imported coffee. Since she had met Seto Kiaba, she had been drawn to him immediately. He was incredibly tall and had this arrogant, intimidating presence that he sported well. As once a shy girl with an innocent sex life, he was exactly what haunted her dreams at night. He was powerful and she could tell just by how he was, or how he looked, he would be a dominant man. And although she had grown quite a lot in the last few years, she still had that need to be dominated.

Her blush deepened as his light blue eyes lowered slowly over her body and she wished she knew what he was thinking. She had caught him staring at her before, but now -as they stood alone in front of each other- it was highly stimulating.

"Mr. Kiaba?" Kari said, her throat clearing to steer both of their minds to the subject at hand. "Did...you hear me?"

Seto snapped his eyes to her face, realizing he had let his mind and eyes wonder. He stood up abruptly, feeling embarrassed, and walked it off as he approached her. He had no idea what he was doing. Honest.

"Yes I heard you," he bit off, a little too harshly than he had intended and it sent a shudder through Kari as she looked up at him...now centimeters away.

"Forgive me," Kari stumbled, her nerves now surfacing without her control. He was making her nervous and hot all at the same time. Seto eyed her as she looked away from him shyly. He was surprised that she had finally wilted in front of him. That confident woman that had stood before him with her chin held high was crumbling before him and was beginning to look intimidated. His lips curved upwards. Should he play on this? See what more of that shy girl he could get out of her? Somehow, the idea didn't sound terrible to him.

"There's no need to be forgiven, Kari," he purred as he took a hesitant step towards her, making her heart just about stop at his voice. It had been the first time she had ever heard him speak her name. And it sounded like a prayer to her ears. She fought with herself to remain in the present and not in her erotic dreams. Did he know what he was doing to her? And what was he forgiving her for?

"You do understand that I can't let you just walk into my office without me knowing, right?" he asked, continuing to advance on her. Kari's green eyes grew larger with each step he took. What was he doing? she thought as her heart sped up with anticipation.

"Yes sir," she breathed, her bottom lip pulling between her teeth to keep herself from moving. His eyes lowered to her lips intently. He was getting really close to her now and looking even taller than he normally did from this angle.

"You understand that I need to ...punish you," Seto drawled lowly, the word sounding foreign to his ears but he was finding himself getting caught up in her.

Kari froze at his words, a gasp stifled as he finally pressed himself up against her body. She barely reached his shoulder, but it was enough for her to feel enough of him to be satisfied. "Mr..." her breathless voice trailed off as his hands ran themselves up her arms to her shoulders, then moved underneath her arms to slide down her sides -making her shiver- to finally stop at her hips. She couldn't move, let alone think or speak.

"Do you need to be punished?" Seto murmured absently, his eyes boring into hers as he was fascinated with the touch of her. Oh what will she feel like when I take her clothing off? Soft? Smooth? He shuddered himself with the thought. He had been imagining so many things that involved her for so long, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself once he began. And from her reaction, she didn't seem to mind. That sweet blush was on her face again too as her lips parted for breath.

Kari was mesmerized by his light blue eyes that were sparkling with arousal. His low voice was husky and it vibrated through her. She couldn't speak, so she responded with a nod of her head -which just so happened to be Seto's breaking point. If she was willing, as her nod gave him permission, then he would do exactly what he had imagined. She would be his.

Seto pulled her up to his lips as he leaned down as far as he could go to meet hers with his. It was everything they both had wanted from the moment they lay eyes on each other, but it was more frantic. Seto had her flush up against him and her hands instinctually grabbed onto his arms as his hands held her cheeks in place, his lips pressed against hers with fever. Her cheeks grew warm and Seto knew she was blushing uncontrollably and it urged him to see more of this shy woman. However, his neck began to cramp and he knew he wouldn't be able to kiss her like this for long. Something had to be done. She was just too short.

Breaking their lip lock for a second, he picked her up by the hips and pulled her against him -her legs wrapping around his waist as her skirt pushed up to her waist -revealing her light blue panties to his gaze. His hands grabbed her plump arse to keep her lifted and she whimpered against him at his touch. Seto looked down into her eyes again, reading the passion locked within them, before claiming her lips once more.

Seto had to taste her, he had to. The mystery had been plaguing his mind for far too long. His tongue gently pried open her lips that seemed to react willingly at the touch and their tongues mated immediately. He groaned, his hands pushing her farther into him to keep her there. Oh she tasted amazing. Sweet, with a twinge of coffee that she had been beginning to drink when he startled her. Her tongue swirled around his, wanting to push it's way into his mouth but he wasn't relenting. Her mouth tasted too good to give it up just yet.

Legs wobbly, Seto turned with her in his arms to set her down on his desk. They broke their kiss for a breath before returning, Seto's hands grabbing onto her bare thighs to keep them spread open, before moving between them. His fingers caressed her skin, loving the soft silk that was Kari. He knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of her.

Her hands began to wonder as well, no longer being able to stay in once place and wanting to take advantage of this moment with her boss. She couldn't believe she was actually touching Seto Kiaba and kissing him nonetheless! Her fantasies were coming true! Her hands grabbed a hold of his dark button up shirt and pulled it from his jeans to move up the bare back of Seto. He shuddered at her touch and broke their kiss to press his lips to her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access.

Seto attacked her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth, her wondrous sounds of enjoyment encouraging his actions. He pressed his whole body into hers, getting as close to her warmth as possible while still connecting his mouth to her skin, lowering his mouth down to her collarbone. She moaned against him, her head falling backwards as her hands moved up his soft chest -the buttons of his shirt unfastening as she did so. Seto pulled away to pull his shirt off of his arms and her eyes fell down to his chest before leaning. He had only a few soft hairs upon his chest and she pressed her lips against him. Seto sucked in for air; never before having had someone kiss him there in his whole life.

He had never had time for sexual pleasures as his business always came first. Those rare moments of need had been only to satisfy his hormones and he had never let anyone touch him. It had been for his own need, not for the females. So to say that this was a different situation, was correct. Something warmed stirred in the pit of his stomach when she feathered light but hot kisses across his broad chest -her lips winding themselves around a nipple, making it harden. Seto swallowed deeply, his own hands falling to her shoulders before unclipping her hair and letting it fall gently through his fingers. The clip was thrown to the floor and he reveled in the silky texture of her hair as her mouth made his heart skip a beat each time she licked at him.

Seto was so caught up in this new sensation that he had forgotten that he was the one who was supposed to be "punishing" her. Always the one to be the dominant player, Seto took her shoulders to push her softly away from him -his eyes darkening when he caught sight of the intense heat in her green eyes while she looked up at him with slight confusion. He pushed her again, this time making her lay back against his desk. He moved and placed his laptop on his office chair before turning his attention to her blouse. He pulled the shirt open roughly, making her gasp, as the action unbuttoned her shirt and pried it open, revealing her red bra. He caressed her abdomen before pressing a kiss to her stomach, his hands making their way up to her bra to cup her full breasts.

Her reaction to him was intriguing, as she threw her head back and arched into his hands. Her skin was so soft, like satin, and he knew he had to expose her body completely to get his fill. He noticed the bra was clipped in the front and he couldn't have been more pleased, as it took only a pinch of his fingers to unfasten it and pull the cups apart, revealing her beautiful bosoms to his light blue eyes. Kari watched Seto as he leaned forward to pull a nipple into his mouth. He groaned as she moaned, the warmth of his mouth leaving her shuddering and breathless. One hand lowered to her skirt, unzipping the side zipper to loosen it, as the other kneaded her other breast.

The fire between them heightened, and Seto couldn't help but press his growing erection into her thigh-letting her know just what she was doing to him, unknowingly making her blush. Kari swallowed and she took turns watching him or moaning and looking up at the ceiling with ecstasy. If stealing some of his coffee led to this, she should have done it a long time ago, she mused to herself before her thoughts broke as his teeth pulled on her nipple, making her cry out. Seto pulled back with a smirk and looked down at her, her eyes narrowing at his expression. Seto's smirk widened and grabbed a hold of her skirt to pull it downwards over her short legs, pulling her panties down with it. His eyes feasted on what he had just exposed and he threw the remainder of her clothing behind him onto the floor.

Kari grew embarrassed and she closed her thighs, feeling uncomfortable with his gaze between her legs. Seto wouldn't have none of that however, and his large hands grabbed a hold of her knees to pull them apart. Her blush deepened and Seto lowered to his knees. Her breath caught when she realized what he was about to do, and her eyes watched him move closer to her most intimate place on her body. His fingers found her first and it took every ounce of strength not to come unglued right then and there. Her hands gripped the sides of the desk to keep her from arching too much. His warm, soft lips kissed her inner thighs -his breath wafting towards her inner part teasingly as his a finger tip pressed against her clit, heating her body up even more, if that was possible.

Seto was taking pleasure in teasing her, knowing she was wanting his mouth to press up against where his fingers were touching. She smelled wonderful and feminine and it was making his own arousal get too overbearing. Reaching down with his free hand, he unbuttoned his trousers to pull out his member -as it was straining painfully against his clothing. As his finger roamed around her clit, making her twitch from the nerves, he raised his other hand to penetrate her -and the sound that erupted from Kari was enough to make his head spin. She was incredibly wet and hot and Seto couldn't help but want to press his mouth to her, but he knew he needed to tease her a bit more. Even though it was taking all his strength to keep doing so. She was addicting. And he needed her. Now.

Kissing up her thighs, he got super close to where she wanted him to go, and he smirked against her hot skin as she pressed herself up into his touch. When he tore his lips away and pulled his fingers out of her at the same time, she groaned with disappointment and his pride swelled. It was working.

His light eyes, but dark gaze raised to look at her and she licked her lips while staring up at the ceiling -inwardly wishing he would stop teasing her and just give her what she wanted.

"What do you want me to do, Kari?" he asked huskily, breaking her thoughts and making her look down at him. His low voice and the way he was inbetween her legs and staring up at her intently, made her moan with frustration. Was he expecting her to tell him aloud?

"Please Mr. Kiaba," she whimpered as his fingers moved around her, teasing her.

Seto frowned, not liking the fact that she was keeping her formalities and not telling him what she wanted. Not that he expected her to. "Kari, I am about to fuck you. The least you could do was call me by my first name," he said, not as cold as he usually would speak it as his fingers couldn't tear themselves away from her womanhood. She blushed at his crude language.

"Seto..." she tried, as it came out in a moan when he pressed a fingertip into her, but not all the way.

"Tell me what you want from me, Kari. Tell me," he said lowly, moving his finger slightly into her more before pulling it out again -sending her mind into a spiral with need.

"Touch me," she said quickly, pleadingly. And he just chuckled.

"But I am touching you already, Kari. What else do you want me to do?"

Kari bit her lip, her cheeks reddening. He did want her to tell him. Could she even say it?

"I'm waiting Kari...tell me..." His finger continued to tease her while his mouth lowered and pressed a hot kiss close to where his finger was working.

Kari was visibly shaking underneath his control and she whimpered, wishing she could gain the confidence to tell him but every time she opened her mouth to do so, her tongue tied and kept any sound from coming out.

At her silence, Seto pulled away completely and stood -making Kari cry out and look up at him with deep disappointment. It was then that she realized that his erection was standing at the ready and her eyes bulged out at it. Seto quirked an eyebrow, getting an idea, before placing his hand upon himself and slowly stroking. Her breathing picked up and he watched her chest rise and fall. He had her full attention and he smirked.

"Well? What do you want from me, Kari?" he tried again, and her lips parted with a look of frustration on her beautiful face -her green eyes exchanging looks between his member and his awaiting expression.

"I..." was all that came out, her voice trailing off bashfully.

The deep red flush on her cheeks was an amazing sight for Seto, but he was growing impatient. He wanted to be inside of her already, to hear those words coming from her voice.

"I suppose I'll just do this myself," Seto said, moving his other hand to himself and working himself a little bit faster. The heat pooling his stomach strengthened at the touch and he glanced down between her legs to see her dripping wet. 'Oh god, hurry up Kari and tell me. Otherwise this "punishment" was about to get serious.'

Kari sat up a little, staring at him for a moment -her insides fighting with herself. If she wanted this, she was going to have to say something. To tell him. He was a stubborn man, she knew that. And he would hold true to his word. She knew she couldn't let this opportunity slip away. This was something she needed.

"Fuck me," she whispered, the words barely audible as her blush intensified greatly -leaving Seto breathless.

"What did you say?" he asked, his hands stilling on himself as he took a step towards her spread open legs. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Okay, she had said it once. She could say it again, right?

Right. "Fuck me, Seto. Please," she begged, a little louder this time and a triumphant smirk appeared on his face before grabbing her legs and pulling them even wider.

"You got it," he muttered before entering her swiftly. If she thought his fingers felt good inside of her, it was nothing compared to what he actually felt. Seto hissed at how tight she was, but forced himself farther inside of her to give them comfort. It hurt a little, for Kari, but she held herself together, savoring this moment of Seto Kiaba having sex with her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, but it quickly became real as he thrusted himself even farther inside of her.

Kari clutched to him then, her gasps spreading over his skin as his hands grabbed her hips to keep her situated in front of him. He slid his hands down her thighs, pulling them upwards to wrap around his waist as he drove into her again and again. His own breathing was labored by now and he couldn't control his body any longer. It was if he was on auto-pilot, thrusting into her as much as he could, wanting to feel her, hear her, and taste her...He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The plumpness from her arousal fueled him and he thrusted into her again with much excitement.

Kari shuddered against him, feeling his skin begin to persperate with each movement he took inside of her. His kiss was demanding, passionate, and she was surprised with herself at how well she could keep up. It was if she was possessed by something, making her react to everything Seto did to her with just as much heat as he was radiating. Was she dreaming? she couldn't help but think as he broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Kari..." he whispered huskily, making her head spin and the world shatter around her. This man was amazing.

Seto thrusted into her as deep as he could go and she arched beautifully underneath him, but their foreheads separated. Her hips were risen from her arch, her body clenching around him, holding him there. In her passion, her nails scored his back painfully and he hissed with pleasure.

"Mmm..." she moaned and he gritted his teeth at the sound of it. There was so much arousal in her voice now and it was incredible to know that he was making her feel this way. He slid his hands underneath her, pulling her closer to him and palmed her butt to keep her in that angle as he drove into her again and again, going as deep as he could go -drawing more and more moans and gasps from her.

Their eyes caught as he rode himself into her, pounding into her with a wild raw flurry of movements. With the new position, it only gave her more blind lust and she felt herself climaxing before she knew she was even close to it. As she cried out her orgasm, Seto drove harder into her, his member slick from her heat as she clenched tightly around him, making it slightly difficult to thrust into her. But he managed.

Seto couldn't stand it anymore. He had to let go. The way she was tightened around him, her nails upon his back scratching -gave him an erotic sense of pain that tore through him. He gave a shout as he released inside of her but Kari couldn't hear him over her own heartbeat pounding into her ears just as rough as Seto was pounding into her body. It seemed to go on forever and Seto was baffled to know that he could feel this way with another person before, just as Kari was trying to understand herself.

This was incredibly right, Kari couldn't help but think. The way that their bodies synced together perfectly and how responsive they were to each other. Closing her eyes, she felt Seto collapse over the top of her. They were absolutely silent, the passion they felt for each other simmering as reality began to make itself known again.

Seto looked down at her face, pure bliss coating it with a beautiful strawberry flush. She was even more attractive now than ever. Swallowing with a dry mouth, he pulled her in for another kiss out of instinct, making her open her eyes when he pulled away. He slid out of her, leaving her cold and breathless. She could barely move, her thighs now protesting from how long they had been spent torn apart. She sat up and watched him button himself back up before he slowly looked back at her.

This had to be the very first time she had ever seen Seto Kiaba look awkward or uncomfortable. She didn't feel rejected, because she had seen the passion within his eyes and he had his own blush high on his cheeks. His hair was a mess and covering his eyes, but they were looking directly at her to watch for a reaction. Did he expect her to run out of there screaming that her boss had just seduced her?

Running a hand through her hair, Kari stood on wobbly legs and approached him. He didn't say a word as he looked down at the naked woman in front of him. She took him by surprise and grabbed his neck on her tip toes, pulling him down to her. He relented, curious to know what she was wanting from him. He was worried that she would smack him or something. This had been highly inappropriate, however he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Kari close to him, to feel her always. To never let him feel lonely again. To be by his side and to support him through whatever had come his way. But the words didn't come. His voice had been lost.

And then she did it. She tore through the walls surrounding his heart.

Kari looked into his curious and confused eyes as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was if she had opened a window. He had constantly been hiding behind his hair for years, not letting anyone get too close to him. Yet, this tiny girl had wiggled herself unwittingly to him with just that touch. It was just too much for him to bare and he grabbed her head and pulled her to him, pressing a rather emotional kiss upon her lips.

The soul wrenching kiss Seto was giving her almost brought tears to her eyes, but left her confused as to why he was holding onto her for dear life. Did he feel the same as she did? Oh god how she hoped so. The kiss seemed to pour out his locked up emotions that Seto had kept hidden for his whole life, not wanting to keep the burden on himself. He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed again that this woman was reacting this way towards him. She didn't want his money, she didn't want anything...except for him. It was just too much.

Pulling away for breath, they looked up into each other's faces and Kari saw something that she couldn't quite place within his light blue eyes that were now uncovered by his dark brown hair. They were such a beautiful color of blue that she could look at them forever and never get bored. He felt the same way about her emerald ones.

"You can drink my coffee whenever you want," Seto finally spoke, his voice full of emotion that he was embarrassed was showing all over his face.

Kari smiled. The brightest smile he had ever witnessed and it truly made her look even more beautiful. "How about you take me for coffee? At a café or something?" she suggested, taking his hands and holding them close to her heart.

Seto licked his lips, before letting himself smile just a bit more than he usually did. And he only smiled around his little brother. This girl had gotten to him by far. "It's a date," he murmured before capturing her lips with his, sending them both back into a frenzy of lovemaking.

There was one thing for sure: Seto Kiaba was now free. And Kari was the cause of it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
